


Keep Your Friends Close...

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins were headed back home when they unfortunately had a run-in with their enemies Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn in the street, which escalated way faster than any of them could've ever imagined.





	Keep Your Friends Close...

Best friends Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn were walking back home when they spotted their enemies Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins right across the street.

"How come you didn't come over to say 'Hi'?" Kevin said, making his way over to them with a smug look.

"Probably because we didn't even see..." Dean said, rolling his eyes as he continued doing what he was doing.

"And even if we did see you we still wouldn't have said anything..." Seth said, bursting into laughter with his best friend.

"That's cute. But keep it up, and you won't be able to see anything any more." Sami said, not blinking once.

Dean and Seth decided to head back home before this started to escalate even further than it already has, but they certainly wanted to beat the heck outta those two Yup clowns. Believe that.

Later on that night, Kevin and Sami were backstage getting ready for Smackdown Live when Shane McMahon interrupted them.

"Shouldn't you be dancing to your theme song somewhere or something?" Kevin said, giving him a sarcastic look.

"No, I actually came by to inform you two that your matches for tonight have been canceled." Shane said, trying not to chuckle at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Canceled?! Whataya mean canceled?!" Sami said, throwing his hands up into the air.

"I received a phone call from Seth Rollins telling me that you two threatened him and his best friend Dean Ambrose earlier on today." Shane said, pulling up his sleeves.

"And you're just gonna believe that naked selfie posing jerk?!" Kevin said, with his mouth hanging wide open.

"...Yup!" Shane said, walking away from them carelessly.

After both Dean and Seth have their two matches over on Monday Night Raw, they go into the parking lot to head straight back home; it's been a really long night.

Just then, they see that their rental car has blood all over it, and a dead body near it to match the already horrific scene that they were witnessing.

"Boo! Oh no, we didn't scare you did we?" Sami said, as he gets closer and closer to them.

"Guys... what'd you just do?!" Dean said, slowly backing up.

"Oh, this little thing? It's just red paint and a blowup doll." Kevin said, flashing them a spooky smile.

"Well, you just ruined our car with your little stupid prank!" Seth said, taking off his Burn It Down tee shirt to wipe it off, "Wait... this isn't paint... or a blowup doll..." Seth said, standing there frozen with nothing, but fear.

"You're not really as smart as people think you are, huh, Sethy?!" Sami said, shaking his head as he laughs.

"Enough talking! Some action!" Dean said, running away from the scene of the crime.

They both are somehow able to escape the other two, and luckily ran into Corporate Kane in the hallway while he carried a bunch of paperwork.

"Oh no, not you two..." Kane said, trying to walk pass them, only to be blocked off.

"We need your help, like now!" Seth said, gasping for air.

"I remember those days..." Kane said, narrowing his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?!" Seth said, throwing his hands in the air.

"And for what?" Kane said, patiently waiting for his response.

"For... ya know, using you." Seth said, unable to look him straight in the eyes.

"Apology accepted." Kane said, giving him a handshake.

"Oh, there you two are!" Sami said, holding a baseball bat.

"Hey, don't be shy now boys." Kevin said, giving them a wicked grin.

"What's going on here?" Kane said, looking at everyone.

"They're trying to kill us!" Dean said, pointing at them.

"Kill is such a strong word..." Sami said, batting the baseball bat in his hands.

"Yep!" Kevin said, placing his arms around his BFFs neck.

"Problem?" Shane said, walking over to approach them.

"Backstory time. Sami and I digged up two bodies from the graveyard and then put cow blood on it. The end." Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, as happy as I am that you two aren't really murderers... you're still in big trouble." Shane said, crossing his arms.

"Aren't we always with you?" Sami said, under his breath.

"I unfortunately heard that..." Shane said, playfully shaking his head while Kane slightly chuckled at the whole bizarre situation between the three of them.

Afterwards, Kane nicely gave Seth and Dean a lift back home since their own car was destroyed earlier on that night, and Shane decided to spend the rest of the long night teaching Kevin and Sami how to be better human beings to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! :D pretty please give kudos and comments to this story of mine you guys! ❤


End file.
